


Aggressive

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale cheeks reddened as Ryan suckled seductively on the digits, only letting them free when Michael's look was a bit dazed, distracted fully from what he'd been doing before Ryan returned. The older man busied himself with kissing and sucking other parts of Michael, letting the stress of the work day wash away from having his younger lover squirm and moan in front of him. The nape of Michael's neck was a particularly loved spot, Ryan covering it with kisses and little nips, pausing only when he went to a side and caught sight of the deep red hickey marking the milky skin.</p><p>"Who gave you this one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive

There was one word Michael would use to describe Geoff's style of sex, and it would be 'aggressive'. At the start he'd been more gentle than even Jack, more than hestitant to go all out on him too early. But Michael was quick to urge him to go faster, harder, treat him as roughly as Geoff had been wanting to and by the third time they'd gone to bed together it was heavenly. Rough kisses and harsh squeezes, bruises and bites, hair tugs and nail marks, it was more than clear to all of their other lovers now when the two had a sex session.

It was Gavin who first started to show a bit of annoyance with the constant marks on Michael, his eyes always catching every new hickey or bite left on the curly-haired man. Even though he loved Geoff too, a bit of him felt it was a little unfair that only the older man got to leave so many marks on Michael. So he made a move one night when the lads left work early. Ray was in the bedroom napping and Michael had gone to take a shower, the perfect chance for some alone time with Gavin showing up.

Once Michael had stripped down and gotten in, Gavin snuck into the bathroom and stripped down. Slipping into the shower, all his sneaking was wasted when he couldn't surpress a little gag from the changing temperature, Michael spinning around instantly and laughing loudly at his lover.

"Jesus christ Gav, you better not have come in here to fucking barf on me, I'll kill you."

Gavin grumbled a response, embarrassment washing away as he moved closer and caught Michael's lips in a deep kiss. Michael took a moment to return it, surprised as Gavin wasn't usually affectionate in that sort of way. Typically he'd like to hug and cuddle, heavy kisses and shower sharing weren't his usual routine. Still, it wasn't like Michael would argue it, arms circling Gavin's shoulders as they kissed, a hand slipping through Gavin's damp hair as Gavin's hands explored Michael like his body was new to him once again.

His hand finally settled on where he wanted it, namely Michael's cock. Gripping it gently, Gavin began to pump the half-hard member, Michael gasping into the other's mouth in surprise. Gavin's lips trailed down from lips to chin to neck, settling into a particularly sensitive spot and suckling. Michael fought desperately to keep his moans in, knowing full well how well they traveled in the bathroom and he didn't want to end up waking Ray.

Gavin continued his loving attack on Michael until the other could take it no longer, trembling in the younger man's grasp and gasping his name as he came. Finally Gavin pulled away from Michael's neck, smiling down at his handiwork, a deep red hickey clear as day on the pale skin. Acting as innocent as possible, Gavin kissed Michael again and the two washed up properly, Michael still having no clue just why the other had joined him.

\--

If Michael was to properly rank his six lovers in terms of how aggressive they were during sex, Ryan would definitely be right after Geoff. He wasn't especially rough physically except for when he felt like some dom play, but his dirty talk could make a virgin faint. He knew just a whisper from him could make any of the lads squirm in anticipation and he used it to his advantage as much as possible.

Arriving home first, he found Michael in the kitchen pouring himself a drink, Gavin and Ray nowhere to be seen. Smirking devilishly, Ryan snuck up on the younger man and pressed against his backside, lips pressed to the curve of Michael's ear.

"I'm home."

Michael jolted in shock, spilling soda onto his hand for a second before turning the bottle upright and setting it down. He turned a little, but Ryan pressed tight so he could hardly move.

"Jesus christ, Ry! Do you have to scare the fuck out of me when you get home?"

"I like to see you jump in surprise, so yes."

"Asshole. You made me spill my fucking drink."

Michael showed Ryan his hand as though to prove his point, the older man leaned over and grabbed his wrist, bringing Michael's fingers to his mouth and sucking on the index and middle digit. Brown eyes widened, the curly-haired man tried again to turn but Ryan refused to let him, their bodies flush to each other, effectively pinning the younger to the counter.

"Ryan... jeez..."

Pale cheeks reddened as Ryan suckled seductively on the digits, only letting them free when Michael's look was a bit dazed, distracted fully from what he'd been doing before Ryan returned. The older man busied himself with kissing and sucking other parts of Michael, letting the stress of the work day wash away from having his younger lover squirm and moan in front of him. The nape of Michael's neck was a particularly loved spot, Ryan covering it with kisses and little nips, pausing only when he went to a side and caught sight of the deep red hickey marking the milky skin.

"Who gave you this one?"

He kissed the mark, a shiver going through Michael at having the sensitive spot touched. He hadn't even realized he had a hickey there, taking a minute to respond before remembering what had happened with Gavin only a little while ago.

"Gav did."

He mumbled, Ryan laughing into it and kissing it once more before finding his own spot to mark up, not going to be shown up by Gavin.

\--

Tonight was an 'up for grabs' night, meaning if any of them had someone in particular they felt like having sex with they could, first come first serve. Alternatively, if they weren't really feeling up for some fun, it was more than fine to tag out early. Geoff and Jack had gone out drinking after working late, neither up for the count. Ray was still sleepy, body overtired from just getting over a cold, which left Ryan, Michael, and Gavin to amuse themselves. The duo who made team love n stuff were more than happy to share in some fun with Michael, the trio going to bed together that night. Michael was the focal point, the other two taking the chance to lavish him with attention and teasing.

Michael had no problem with it until the next morning. As always he was the last to wake up, shuffling into the bathroom to relieve himself and tame his hair at least a little before going out to greet his fellow hunters. As he moved to the mirror to fix his mess of curls, something else caught his eye more so than his hair. His face flushed pink, embarrassment and annoyance flooding him as he stormed out to the dining room, his lovers all gathered around the table having breakfast. Geoff smiled kindly at him, the first to notice him arriving.

"Morning Michael!"

The rest of the men turned to look at him, each mumbling their own greeting and giving him a smile, though Michael was still scowling. Ray frowned a little in concern.

"You okay?"

"No! I'm not fucking okay, and do you wanna know why? It's because I woke up today and found that my neck's been turned into a living Jackson Pollock painting!"

"Nice reference, though I'd liken it more to pointillism over Pollock's drip painting technique."

Ryan butted in, clamming up with an apologetic smile when Michael gave him a deadly look.

"I'm fucking riddled with hickeys and bite marks and scratch marks and bruises!"

He was glaring down Ryan and Gavin, the two looking a bit sheepish and refusing to look at him. Geoff looked confused, knowing full well he hadn't been the one to give Michael most of those marks, and usually he was the main one who left the other men with lasting marks.

"What happened?"

Geoff asked, Gavin whining a bit to himself before finally piping up.

"I mean it's not fair Geoff gets to mark his claim on you so much, I just wanted to make my mark on you too..."

"To be honest I also got a little jealous when I noticed Gavin's mark on you and I got a little carried away as well."

Ryan admitted, Michael still fuming as Geoff got up and kissed his head gently, forcing him to sit down as the older man got him some coffee and breakfast.

"It's not like I belong to any of you guys specifically! Ray and Jack understand they don't need to fucking stake such a blatant claim on me, so why can't you?"

"Well I just... you never get mad when Geoff does it..."

Gavin pouted and grumbled, staring at his plate and poking at his eggs with a fork. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, Geoff coming back with a plate full of bacon and eggs for him, Michael giving him a little kiss as thanks before continuing to argue.

"That's because Geoff does his best to keep any marks in spots that aren't visible when I wear a fucking shirt. My neck looks like a goddamn warzone!"

Gavin and Ryan looked a bit surprised, only just realizing what exactly Michael's problem with it was.

"Wait, you don't dislike us marking you up so long as it's not visible to the public?"

Michael's cheeks reddened, now he was the one avoiding everyone else's gazes and staring at his food.

"Duh. I mean... I fucking love you idiots, I just don't like showing off a bunch of love bites to the rest of the office."

None of the other men could stop themselves from smiling proudly at Michael saying he loved them, a rare occurrence for sure. Gavin and Ryan looked especially happy, smiles a little devilish with thoughts of future situations already being planned in their heads. Ryan gave Michael a playful look when their eyes finally met again, the younger man's cheeks a deep red.

"Well then... we'll plan for better spots next time."


End file.
